James
by PerfectlyPsychotic
Summary: Jimmy was just passing by her hotel room on the way back to his, but he has to admit, its pretty hot when Cindy calls him James


The halls of the Inn were thin, winding and twisting about like a maze. That didn't stop Jimmy from memorizing each bedroom number and crack on the walls. The Inn was supplied by the several teens that belonged to Jimmy's group, it was spring break and they'd saved since Christmas so they could go on vacation together. Jimmy Carl and Sheen were sharing a room, and Libby and Cindy were just down the hall. It took them weeks of arguing to figure out where they were going, they couldn't afford much since Carl and Sheen didn't have jobs, and all the money Jimmy got from science awards and the baby sitting jobs around town went mostly towards lab equipment.

As they had grown up they all changed in their own way, appearance or personality. Libby was still outgoing and spunky, but she had grown tall and curvy, with her dark hair cascading down her back in a silky wave. Carl had lost some weight, although he was still on the chubby side and wore glasses, he's gotten a lot more into video games, and had great improved his hand eye coordination. Sheen had developed himself into a mysterious type, with his dark spiky hair, and take to wearing sun glasses.

Jimmy and Cindy were had the most dramatic changes by far. Jimmy once short and acorn shaped, was now the second tallest of the group. He'd grown out the sides of his hair, letting it shag down a bit, and only spiked his bangs, he grew into his head and his teeth, and even developed a bit of a build from all the heavy lifting for work in his lab. Lastly Cindy, oh Cindy. She was tall and curved like a woman, with long beautiful blond hair that was either in a bun, of free at her shoulders; she had bright eyes, and stayed fit from karate. Her style changed from her kaki caprice and green tank top to more for fitting jeans, sun dresses, sweaters, exotic tops, and short skirts and shorts.

The last anyone saw her today, she was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, and a purple form fitting top that flowed from under her bust. From it you could see how thin and lovely her form was. Jimmy was wearing a white short sleeved button up and navy blue jacket. That took them to now, 9pm Virginia Beach 3 days into their weeklong vacation. It had gotten to the point that Jimmy was feeling a little left out it the new territory, without Godard, who had to stay at home. Sheen had taken Libby on a romantic dinner, or at least what sheen considered being romantic, and Jimmy had gotten bored watching Carl play video games, so he'd gone for a walk to the lobby convenience store.

He pulled out his wallet to purchase a pack of gum and a Mountain Dew, upon pulling out a 5 dollar bill, a small plastic square fell with it, the square had a circular bulge, and under the plastic was rolled up latex of the intimate kind. He tried to snatch the condom up before the pretty teenage cashier could see it but it was too late. She snorted and rolled her eyes as if he'd just asked her out on a date and she was rejecting him like he didn't have a chance. He took his change and products and rushed back up to the third floor.

Jimmy was a genius, but he was still a hormonal teenage boy, he had urges, and although he'd never had a chance to act on the urges, he'd fantasized many times. And being at the beach wasn't helping in his fantasies. Seeing girls in Bikinis, and he swears Cindy was teasing him. She was wearing a yellow bikini, tied with strings at each curvy hip, and how it was low on her chest, letting her breasts bounce was she played volleyball with Libby while he sat on the towel and watched; astonished at the way the water drops slide off her body as she splashed in the water.

Just the thought of it got him excited, and he knew there wasn't much he could do considering he was sharing a room with Carl. He could try to get him out of the room for an hour or two, but what would he say? He'd probably end up taking a cold shower and falling asleep barely satisfied. He trudged through the halls, just as he was passing the girls room, he heard a disturbing noise. It was a low moan or maybe a growl, it sounded almost as if someone was in pain. For a moment he worried, Libby wasn't here; it was just Cindy, what if she was hurt? He reached into his wallet and pulled out a paper clip, bending it into a straight piece of metal. Easily he picked he lock to their bedroom, and crept in. Jimmy slipped passed the main living area and to the left where the bedroom would be. He tried not to make a noise, and he wasn't sure why, that is until he heard a low call.

"Jimmy." Followed by another groan. Did she know he was here? No, it couldn't be he hadn't made a sound, and he wasn't calling out for him, it was as if she was talking to someone. When he was in the door frame the sight before him shocked him. Cindy was sprawled on the bed, legs bent on her back hair down in waves on the pillow around her head, eyes closed. Jimmy assumed she was naked, but he couldn't be certain, the tease of the thin blankets covered her most essential parts, but he could just barely make out her fingers trailing down to her womanhood. Again a name sprang from her throat, "Oh god, Jimmy!"

It was a noise of passion, ecstasy in fact, that's when it really hit him. This beautiful incredibly sexy young woman was pleasuring herself, and it was in thought of him too. He felt himself get hard, and he wasn't sure how to proceed, should he leave and pretend it never happened, or should he… Wait what was he doing? Without thinking he had tip toed over to the side of the bed, beside Cindy and her naked form, she hadn't noticed him yet, eyes still closed in complete pleasure of herself. What Jimmy would give to be there in place of her fingers.

She opened her mouth again to cry out his name, and she did, "Please Jimmy more." She pleaded while dipping her fingers in deeper; He too opened his mouth to speak, "Cindy?" She froze in place, slowly peaking open her eyes as a red blush appeared on her face. He sensed that she was about to yell, but he hushed her quietly and pulled a knee onto the bed beside her, through both embarrassment she clutched the blanket to herself tightly and Jimmy noticed, sadness filled his eyes, but he didn't back down just yet. Without further warning he pushed his lips to hers, caressing her neck with his hand, and using the other to balance.

Her embarrassment seemed to melt away as she pushed off his jacket and slipped a hand under his button up. They broke away for a moment, "What are you doing here Jimmy?" she questioned while he kissed down her neck; she started unbuttoning his white button up as he pulled back to answer, "I could hear you from the hall, I could hear you moaning." Although not as embarrassed before, she certainly turned a pinkish tint. He leaned down to her ear and whispered gently, "I wanna see if I can make you moan louder."

Just those words alone had her shivering beneath him, and she pulled him close to him. Before long they were both undressed, and Jimmy was fishing for the condom in his wallet. He presented it to Cindy, as if to silently ask if this is where it was going. She grabbed the plastic pouch from his hands tore it open from the top, and began to massage his shaft before putting it on him. He moaned as her hands skillfully played and teased him. He had to think if she had done this before, but pushed it from his mind when she was pulling his hips closer to his.

His tip was touching her opening and even through the condom he could feel how wet she was. "Oh Jimmy" She moaned as she felt the pressure pushing against her outer walls, "Be gentle, this is my first time." For some reason when she said this he only got even more aroused. He pushed a little harder, but not enough to go all the way in. Cindy had to admit, Jimmy was bigger than she thought he was going to be. "Ah, Jimmy!" He pushed a tad deeper and pulled back, "Jimmy." She was using his name to plead for more; He pushed, penetrating her deepest inside. "Oh, James" The use of his full name turned him on to no end. He pulled back nearly all the way and pushed back in, careful not to hurt her.

She felt no pain, although she was a virgin, she'd played with toys, and her hymen had been broken a few years ago. Jimmy grunted though, damn she was tight, and he took her low moans as a sign that he could go faster, harder even. He gripped her hips and thrust into her as he lowered his mouth onto her breasts. She moaned and matched the movements he was giving, rolling her eyes back in bliss. "God Cindy, you're so tight."

"You're so big." She gasped as he went in full force, and continued to rock inside of her, she continued to groan louder. Suddenly this feeling started growing inside Cindy, tingling as she felt an orgasm start to build up, she bit her lip but couldn't hold it back, "Oh god, I'm gonna cum."

This was only encouragement for Jimmy to go faster, to hear her moan louder and to eve hear her scream his name. She dug her nails into his shoulder as she began to shake below him, a she began to cum. "I'm Cumming, I'm cumming, oh god, I'm cumming." And then he got what he wanted, she was practically screaming, "Fuck, James, I'm cumming!" Jimmy however wasn't even done, he kept going, only half way there himself, although a virgin, Jimmy knew that when this day came, he wanted to be prepared, saying he had done his research was an understatement. This however was so much better than any time he'd ever been by himself.

Jimmy had managed to make Cindy cum again before he finally joined her in orgasm, he collapsed next to her. "Cindy?"

"Yeah?" she replied back, gasping lightly still out of breath.

"It's so fucking hot when you call me James." He smiled and rolled on top of her, kissing her while she laughed and kissed him back.


End file.
